Danvers Squared
by purrpickle
Summary: Kalex drabbles and short stories, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Prompt from an anon; Kalex anything. Thanks!

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Practically making puppy dog eyes, Kara pouted at her sister. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"No." Alex firmed her jaw. "No. We are _not_ helping out at the puppy drive."

Kara frowned, crossing her arms. "Why not?" she repeated.

"Because you're going to want to adopt all the dogs, that's why." Shaking her head, Alex muttered under her breath, knowing full well Kara would be able to understand her, "Such a soft-heart. No common sense."

Huffing, Kara took a step forward. "Weren't you the one who wanted a dog when we were growing up?"

"I was _fifteen_. Be glad it wasn't a pony."

"Well you're an adult now." Kara grinned at her. "But fine. Even if you don't want to - "

" _Can't_ ," Alex interjected.

" - take care of a dog, you can still _play_ with them." Kara's smile grew, her puppy dog eyes increasing in power, "Get them ready and excited to go to their _forever_ homes!"

Alex sighed. She threw up her hands. "Your guilt trip is _not_ going to work."

"Are you sure?"

Trying to ignore her sister's needling, Alex stepped away. "Yes. And that's final. I can't allow you to go. Between your time as Cat Grant's assistant and Supergirl, you have _no_ time to take care of another being. Especially not one that would have to look to you for all its needs." She stared forcefully at Kara. "I'm _not_ budging. Volunteer _only_ ," she frowned at Kara, speaking forcefully, "If you'd be able to be a _spectator_ , not _recruiter_."

When Kara looked away, wilting, Alex sighed again, walking over to her; she put her hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them, waiting for her sister meet her gaze, "Hey. Kara."

Kara shuffled on her feet, slowly looking back at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"You have the largest heart of anyone I know. But that doesn't mean you can guard it as tightly as you might like." Alex smiled. "Especially against cute animals. I know you."

Exhaling heavily, Kara dropped her shoulders, nodding. "I just..."

Alex nodded. "I know. And that's one reason why I love you."

Managing a smile, Kara knocked their shoulders together, sighing as she took a seat on her couch, pulling Alex down with her a second later. She wrapped around her. "You are annoyingly making sense, you know."

Alex grinned. She squeezed Kara to her. "That's my job as your older sister."

Laughing, Kara snuggled into her. She humphed. "Are you sure I can't convince you to go?"

"Yep." Alex shook her head, "I am going to stay innocent and animal free."

Kara pouted. "No fair."

Alex smirked, practically trapping Kara in her grasp. She poked her affectionately, grinning triumphantly as she managed to draw out true, unfettered laughter, "Never said I was~"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Post 1x18, Worlds Finest. This might be rough but I just wanted to get it out. :D

* * *

Alex,

I know you're not going to be checking your e-mail, but it makes me feel better pretending like I have this line to you. And since it's been at least twelve hours since my last e-mail, I don't feel as badly as the day I sent you an average of one every hour. I hope you won't think me silly when you can finally come back and resume your life.

…I can't wait until you can resume your life. I need you to resume in mine.

Anyway. We had a cross-dimensional visitor this past week. His name is Barry Allen, though the superhero name he goes by is The Flash, an amusing name for his super power of being the fastest man alive (which he acquired by being struck by lightning at the same time as a particle accelerator malfunction). Yes. You read that right. He's a superhero. Like me, if I were to call myself as such. I know Ms. Grant does, and she did as much the same for Barry when he "saved" me after I was thrown through a window of CatCo - though she was leaning towards The Blur, to Barry's consternation. Long story. Just know Livewire (again) and a new villain by the name of The Silver Banshee - née Siobhan Smythe (yes, _that_ Siobhan - long story again) are behind bars ( _back_ , in Livewire's case), though this time courtesy of National City's Fire Department instead of the DEO.

After all was said and done, including the populous of National City banding together to present a wall between me and Livewire (which, I hope, means that I won't have to assemble anymore IKEA tables to be accepted once again as National City's Supergirl - not to mention practically bringing me to tears in the process because _Alex_ , you should have _seen_ them), through some trial and error involving a race and me thrusting him forward with all my strength, I managed to get Barry (hopefully) back to his own dimension. But let me tell you it would have been nice to have you there to double check everything he and Winn came up with. Your help would have been invaluable. I missed your input - and _you_. A lot.

Lucy managed to handle Livewire's escape well - and it's definitely not her fault, but though I'd never say this to her face, I still can't help thinking you would have done just as good a job as the DEO's director. It certainly would have been nice having you around to meet Barry. He would have liked you, at least. Seemed interested in meeting you, too, when I mentioned I had a sister. All I could tell him was I didn't know where you were. I hope you're okay.

…I still miss you. Just as much as I did when I watched you and Hank/J'onn take off. If I could still be hugging you now, I would be. You know that, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you know that. But it doesn't hurt to make sure.

You're my sister. The closest person to me on this planet. Though Clark tries his best, he's not the one who was there for me, and I can physically feel my heart being smaller for you not being here to be near it. It's like when you went off to college and I was unsure how we'd still stay in contact. Only this time, you're probably in physical danger, and I can only cross my fingers and keep my ears tuned to your voice in case you need me - whenever, wherever.

Because I'm listening. Always. No matter if I'm at Ms. Grant's beck and call or being support for Lucy and doing my duty as Supergirl; I'm here. There. For you. For Jeremiah. For Hank. For if you ever need me.

I know you may not get this e-mail until things are over, but I hope you can still feel my intent. My love. All of me that I can give you.

I miss you, Alex. I love you. Please, please be okay.

…I'll send another e-mail tomorrow. And the next day. Even if you don't get this now, hopefully you'll feel it. Always.

Forever always being my hero, Alex, take care,

Kara


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Prompt from an anon; lollipop. Imagine still not yet older than teen Alex and Kara because that's what I do for this one. Thanks!

* * *

"Hmm."

Tapping her fingers on the table, making sure she wasn't using too much strength, Kara kept her eyes on her sister.

"Hmm," Alex repeated.

"Hfff," Kara exhaled.

Looking up at her, Alex shook her head. She went back to studying her hand. The corners of her mouth quirked up.

Kara smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

" _What_?"

" _Nothing_."

Kara pouted, reaching for the bowl of potato chips.

Streaking out, batting the bowl away, making it skid over nearer her, Alex's smile grew. A second later, over Kara's protest, she slapped down a pair of eights. "Beat _that_ , hah!"

Groaning, Kara huffed, turning her attention to her own hand of cards. She slowly walked her hand over towards the chips, extremely aware it was only by the grace of her new sister that the bowl stayed so she could scoop up a handful of the tasty snack. Even so, chomping, she grinned, removing three cards, and, ignoring Alex's grumbled, "No, no, _no_ ," she lay down three jacks.

Alex frowned. "Mean."

Kara beamed. "Tough."

"Hh!" Pushing their wagered pile of lollipops over, near enough for Kara to reach out and finish the acquisition, Alex threw the rest of her cards down, face-side down.

"What? You don't want to play anymore?"

Alex crossed her arms. Her jaw firmed. "Did I say that?"

"Didn't really have to~" Kara sing-songed, finishing collecting the lollipops. She lifted a purple one, quickly ridding it of its plastic wrapping. "What? Do you want one? Blue?" She teasingly bobbed a blue one near Alex's mouth, her own grape-flavored lollipop quickly tucked into her cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Alex tugged the offered lollipop away, opening it and sticking it into her mouth. "I still have lollipops of my own," she growled starkly, slightly muffled, "So no. I didn't say that."

"So you didn't." Moving her own lollipop, locking it under her tongue, Kara continued grinning. She picked up her cards again, selecting three more from the deck to make it equal. Announcing, "Two," she pushed two lollipops from her stash over.

Alex sniffed. Rifling through her cards, she abruptly straightened. "I see you, and raise you..." She pushed five more lollipops over, the one in her mouth clicking against her teeth, " _Three_."

Kara gave her an air-filled cheek frown. " _Alex_..."

" _Kara_..." Alex grinned.

Kara narrowed her eyes, lips still spreading broadly. "Okay..." she drawled, smile wide and sincere, "Three it is." She pushed as many onto the table between them.

Tsking, Alex replaced one more card in her hand. "Little sister..." she led.

"What?"

"Prepare to go _down_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Prompt from an anon; more Kalex, please? Thanks! (I'm still planning on more overtly romantic one-shots to be written for these two and this one-shot collection, I swear! They just haven't happened/been finished yet. :D But they're certainly being worked on!)

* * *

"All I'm saying," Alex pulled the extra-large container of chow mein out of the brown paper bag, making sure to shuffle it behind the pot stickers so maybe it would last long enough for her to get a satisfactory amount before Kara ate it all, "Is maybe she has a point."

"What?" Kara protested. She shook her head. "You can't be serious."

Alex made an exaggerated face. " _Deadly_." She busied herself with opening the noodles, expertly using her chopsticks to pull a large amount into her mouth, "U unnerstand?"

Kara lightly socked her shoulder, grimacing as Alex smirked at her, cheeks bulging, "Swallow the food _before_ talking to me!" Betraying her own words, she quickly stuffed two pot stickers into her mouth.

"Hah!" Laughing at her, Alex swallowed her bite, shaking her head. She shifted, then made overtures of reaching for the beef and broccoli.

Kara tensed. "Don't you dare."

"Or what~?" Alex lilted. Her smirk sharpened as her chopsticks bobbed in the air.

"I melt your face off."

Alex scoffed. She shook her head. "Already threatened that. Many times. And not done anything. It's losing its impact, you know."

Swallowing her mouthful, Kara glared at her, her brow furrowed. She hovered her fingers over the rest of the pot stickers, the beef and broccoli safely protected behind them. "No."

"Kara."

"Alex."

" _Kara_." Alex's chopsticks clattered together. She leaned forward, frowning at her. "Give me food before I _shoot_ you."

"As _if_." Laughing, Kara pushed the wanted dish forward. "You know that… Wouldn't _do_ anything to me, right?"

Alex grinned broadly, pulling the beef and broccoli up and in, cradling it close to her chest. "Still, got you to give it up, huh?" Using her chopsticks, she crunched down on the satisfactory mix of meat and vegetable, " _Yeah_ , hmm."

Scoffing, Kara reached for the chow mein. She switched it for the pot stickers in front of her. "Still doesn't mean you're right," she mumbled.

" _Pfft_."

" _Alex_! Cat Grant is _not_ right."

Alex waved her hand. "Except, yeah, can't believe I'm saying this," she gave a strong, knowing nod of her head, "She _is_." Her smile broadened. "…At least about _this_."


End file.
